surprise pour Emmett
by scrapfaconed
Summary: leçon pour Emmett qui peut ce lire sur n'importe quel tome et ff
1. Chapter 1

voici ma premiere ff soyez indulgente mais j'espere qu'elle vous plaiera

tout les personnages appartiennent a SM

------------------------------------------

Surprise pour Emmett

POV de Bella

C'était un matin comme tout les autres depuis que je passais mes nuits dans la chambre d'Edward. Je venais de quitter ses bras avec regret pour aller au lycée, Esmée m'avait préparé mon petit déjeuner même si je trouvais ça gênant sachant qu'elle ne mangeait pas.

- « Bonjour ma chérie ! » dit Esmée qui irradiait de bonheur depuis que j'avais rencontré son fils

- « Bonjour ! Il ne fallait pas » -lui dis je en lui faisant un geste désignant la table avec mon petit déj posé dessus – « vous n'avez pas à me faire la cuisine tous les matins. »

- « ça me fait plaisir et tu dois prendre des forces avant d'aller au lycée, voyons !!! »

- « OUI SURTOUT APRES TANT D'EFFORTS NOCTURNES !!!! » Se mit à hurler Emmett de la salle où il jouait à l'un de ses nouveaux jeux favoris.

Je sentis mes joues devenir écarlates par cette remarque surtout qu'avec Edward,

Malgré mille et une tentatives pour le séduire nous n'en étions toujours pas arrivés là avec sa peur de me blesser. Ce n'est pas faute de le tenter et même avec l'aide d'Alice qui me ramenait de ces journées shopping (quand elle ne me forçait pas à la suivre) des sous vêtements en dentelle et des tenues les plus sexy mais rien n'y faisait. Il y avait bien des baisers qui me faisaient perdre haleine et ses caresses sur tout mon corps qui me mettaient dans tous mes états et lui aussi d'ailleurs mais il s'arrêtait toujours avant que ça ne soit _dangereux pour moi, je_ détestais qu'Edward pense ça.

- « Emmett arrête tout de suite tes insinuations matinales » lui dit Edward en descendant les escaliers.

Il vint me rejoindre dans la cuisine et s'assit sur un tabouret à coté de moi en saluant sa mère qui se retourna vers l'évier pour nous laisser plus d'intimité.

Il passa sa main fraîche sur ma joue qui elle était brûlante de _honte,_ non que j'ai honte de ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi mais les commentaires d'Emmett me mettaient toujours mal à l'aise.

- « bonjour mon amour ! » me dit il tout bas « ne fait pas attention à lui c'est un imbécile né »

- « J'AI ENTENDU » cria Emmett ce qui fit rire Rosalie qui zappé à la vitesse grand V, je me demandais toujours comment elle pouvait faire pour s'intéresser ce qui passait à la télévision de cette façon.

- « Un jour j'aurai ma revanche » je sortis ça à Edward qui me fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, même si je n'avais pour l'instant aucune idée de comment faire.

Nous partîmes tous dans la Volvo d'Edward pour le lycée. La matinée se passa avec une lenteur qui était devenue une habitude quand j'étais loin d'Edward.

L'heure du midi arriva enfin je filais dans les couloirs sans courir je n'avais pas envie de me faire attraper et être en retenue après les cours. En passant devant la salle des proviseurs j'entendis la télé, une émission que je ne connaissais pas mais la question que le présentateur venait de dire retint mon attention « sur 100 couples combien de femmes ont déjà fait un streap-tease à leur conjoint en leur bandant les yeux ? » ça me fit rire et je rejoins la cafétéria.

Je me dirigeais vers _la table des_ _Cullen,_ le nom de cette table m'était parvenu par des bruits de couloir et aucun élève ne se risquait de s'y asseoir c'était devenu un emplacement privé.

- « qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?» me demanda mon lutin préféré

- « une question d'un jeu télévisé que j'ai entendu en passant devant la salle des profs » lui répondis je en me tournant vers Edward et Rosalie qui arrivaient avec un air contrarié

- « Que se passe t'il ? » demandions en cœur Alice, Jasper et moi

- « C'est Emmett il me fatigue avec ces sous entendus salaces » nous répondit Rosalie en regardant Edward plein d'excuse

- « Qu'a-t-il _encore_ fait ? » demanda Jasper en ressentant la colère de Rosalie, et en insistant sur le ENCORE il n'était qu'à coté de la vérité.

POV d'Edward

Je sortais de cours la tête dans mes pensées qui étaient emplis que de Bella qui faisait tout pour me faire perdre le contrôle mais j'avais une telle peur panique que je n'arrivais pas à sauter le pas , quand j'entendis .. .

- « hey, petit frère tu réfléchis à la meilleur façon de prendre Bella cette nuit ? Pour être autant tête en l'air, tu nous à même pas entendu arriver » me dit Emmett en me prenant par le coup et en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, un geste que je détestais.

Je me mis à grogner contre lui, je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre ses mots et ses pensées à longueur de temps sur ma vie intime avec Bella.

A ce moment j'entendis dans les pensées de Rosalie la même lassitude que moi envers l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle se mit à lui _hurler_ dessus en mode sourdine pour pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves sur nous qui à cette heure bondaient les couloirs.

- « ça suffit, je trouve que tu exagères, je ne supporte plus de d'entendre lancer tes vannes sur Edward et Bella ça m'a fait rire au début mais là c'est bon je sature »

- « mais chérie tu sais que c'est pas méchant j'adore Bella, Edward le sait lui » dit t'il en me regardant avec son regard de chien battu pour avoir mon aide, rare où sont les fois que Rosalie se fâchait contre lui de la sorte, mais cette fois j'étais aussi furieux que ma sœur à son égard alors pas question de l'aider sur ce coup là, il l'avait bien cherché.

- « Si tu ne sais pas te contrôler en notre présence alors évite nous » avec cette dernière phrase prononcée par Rosalie , Emmett parti furieux par la première porte qui était ouverte et se dirigea vers la foret avec des pensées pleines d'incompréhensions à ce que venait de lui dire sa femme.

Nous regagnâmes la cafétéria tous les deux sans dire un mot .Arrivés à notre table Alice , Jasper et ma Bella qui avaient une mine ravie qui faisait contraste avec celle de Rose et la mienne y étaient déjà assis.

Ça n'échappa à personne qui nous lançâmes la même question en même temps.

Rosalie raconta ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, j'entendis leurs pensées

_Il l'a bien mérité (Alice)_

_Cette fois ci Rose est vraiment en colère (Jasper)_

…_. (Le silence des pensées de Bella)_

Mais je ne savais pas si ses rougeurs étaient dues à la colère ou à la gêne. J'aurai tout donné pour entendre ces pensées …

Un silence s'installa à notre table jusqu'au moment Bella se redressa sur sa chaise en disant

- « J'ai trouvé !!! »

POV de Bella

Depuis que Rosalie et Edward nous avaient raconté l'histoire avec Emmett et malgré la colère que j'avais pour lui, Rose me faisait de la peine c'était la première fois que je la voyais seule du moins sans Emmett. Bien sûr il y avait les journées entre filles et les parties de chasse mais même absent Emmett était quand même avec elle par la pensée dû à leur complicité.

Je mangeais en silence en repensant à cette question idiote entendue par hasard et à la phrase que j'avais dit à Edward ce matin même sur un moyen de me venger et une idée me germa dans la tête moi qui était plutôt timide j'avais une sur gain d'audace .

Je me redressais sur ma chaise et sans me rendre compte d'où je me trouvais je me mis à crier

- « J'ai trouvé !!! »

Ils me toisaient tous du regard en se demandant ce qui me prenait je ne parlais toujours pas élaborant mon plan détails par détails. Mais pour me venger d'Emmett, il me faudrait de l'aide et vu l'état de Rose j'espérais qu'elle en soit car sans elle rien ne sera réalisable.

- « Super comme idée, Bella tu es trop forte je suis à 200% avec toi » dit Alice en sautillant sur sa chaise.

- « Je n'ai encore rien dit et je ne sais même pas si Rose sera d'accord et faut que je demande à Carlisle un coup de main aussi »

Bien sûr Edward avait vu la vision d'Alice en même temps qu'elle mais ne comprenait pas tout. Je commençais à leur expliquer mon idée Rose m'écouta avec un sourire qui me fit comprendre qu'elle me suivait sur ce coup qui apprendrait à Emmett, dû moins j'espère à tenir sa langue par la suite ce qui était pas sûr avec lui mais au moins ça lui servirait de leçon.

Alice pris Jasper par le bras pour organiser la partie son. Edward m'emmena trouver Carlisle à l'hôpital pour tenir le secret il fallait se tenir loin d'oreille indiscrète.

------

Quand je frappais à la porte de son bureau Carlisle fut étonné de nous voir, il nous regarda tour à tour mais Edward lui fit un signe négatif de la tête à une question muette. Comprenant mon regard interrogative Edward me dit :

- « Il a cru que j'avais accepté de te transformer »

Je ne répondis rien mais je n'en pensais pas moins, j'aurai tant voulu qu'on soit là pour ça et vu ma tête Edward l'avait compris

- « je te jure que j'y pense mais … » Edward s'était arrêté de parler avec ce visage triste que j'avais que trop vu, il l'avait à chaque fois que je ramenais ma transformation dans le sujet de conversation.

Je l'interrompis nous n'étions pas là pour ça aujourd'hui.

- « c'est bon du moins pour aujourd'hui !» et je me retournais vers Carlisle qui ne savait toujours pas ce que l'on faisait là « Il me faudrait un produit ,en espérant que ça existe, pour couper l'odorat _d'un vampire_ »je dis ce dernier mot quasiment dans mes moustaches je n'aimais pas l'employer « peut être pas entièrement mais comme quand on a un gros rhume , enfin vous comprenez ! » quoi qu'avoir un rhume pour un vampire n'était pas possible mais peut être en avait t'il eu avant qu'il le devienne .

- « Pourquoi te faut-il un tel produit ? Même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe j'aimerais bien savoir en quoi ça te serait utile » demanda Carlisle trop curieux par ma soudaine demande

Je me retournais vers Edward pour qu'il m'aide à parler à son père de mon projet car le faire est une chose mais l'exposer au père de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre surtout quand ça touche l'un de ses enfants.

Après qu'Edward lui raconte tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin et mon idée de vengeance, Carlisle pouffa de rire et accepta avec joie de nous aider.

Il avait une idée pour parfumer la villa avec un encens qui diminuerait les capacités olfactives de son fils mais seulement pour le temps de la blague pour ne pas courir de risque en cas de danger.

----

Nous retournions à la villa pour peaufiner les derniers détails.

On avait pensé d'inviter nos amis de lycée ainsi que Jacob et Seth qui entendaient avec régularité les commentaires d'Emmett mais Jasper a eu peur des réactions trop expressives de celui-ci car les relations avec Rosalie avaient détruit plusieurs maisons .Alice se contenta donc d'avertir que nos amis loups garous qui ne seraient pas choqués par un Emmett traversant un mur ou cassant une table d'une main en espérant que ça n'arrive pas.

-------------------------------------------------------------

demain la suite pas longtemeps a tenir pour les "à crocssss"


	2. Chapter 2

kikou voici la suite et fin de ma fiction. Je suis trés heureuse car depuis hier soir ma boite mail c'est rempli d'alert story ce qui me touche énormément pour ma premiére ff

Merci à **Gaslwinthe** et **shall **pour leur review

les personnages appartiennent à SM

pour la musique qui va suivre elle est sur youtube plus pratique pour visualisé la scéne .com/watch?v=tunvwCvu2NY

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV deBella 

Nous retournions tous à la villa pour peaufiner les derniers détails.

On avait pensé à inviter nos amis de lycée ainsi que Jacob et Seth qui entendaient avec régularité les commentaires d'Emmett mais Jasper avait eu peur des réactions trop expressives de celui-ci car les relations avec nt détruit plusieurs maisons. Alice se contenta donc d'avertir que nos amis loups garous qui ne seraient pas choqués par un ersant un mur ou cassant une table d'une main en espérant que ça n'arriverait pas.

Tout était prêt, Rosalie ne savait plus se tenir tellement l'idée l'avait séduite. Esmée avait fait brûler l'encens dans la pièce principale avant que l'on s'éclipse tous aux abords de la villa en attendant le retour du dindon de la farce celui qui n'avait pas réapparu depuis le midi, mais grâce aux visions d'Alice nous savions le moment proche, pratique ce petit lutin.

----

POV deRosalie

J'étais assise seule dans la salle sur le canapé quand un Emmett tout penaud arriva, il avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas me regarder ne sachant pas si l'orage était passé .Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés cherchant ses mots il commença à bredouiller :

- « Je suis désolé ma puce, tu sais comment je suis » toujours hésitant il continua « même si je dis des choses comme ça, je ne dis pas ça en mal ! »

Je n'avais pas bougé le laissant s'excuser jusqu'au moment que je préférais et qui était indispensable pour notre piège. Je savais que cette scène était suivie car d'où ils étaient tout le monde sauf Bella pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce mais Edward devait lui faire le récit.

- « Allez bébé dis moi que tu ne m'en veux plus » dit il en caressant doucement mon bras il connaissait assez bien mon caractère pour y aller avec des pincettes « Mon ange dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse je le ferai sans hésiter »

Et voila il venait de sortir ma phrase préférée le piège venait de se refermer sur lui.

- « Ok, tout ce que je veux tu dis ? » lui dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

- « oui tout ! Je m'exécuterais sans chipoter »

Ça en devenait trop facile .Je le fis asseoir sur une chaise et lui bandais les yeux.

- « Ne bouge pas de cette chaise sinon j'arrête tout ! » pour éviter la casse.

Je mis la musique qu'Alice avait préparée en route(Joe Cocker "YouCan Leave Your Hat On») assez forte pour que les autres puissent rentrer sans être pris et avec ce que Carlisle a trouvé même un sale cabot pouvait rentrer dans la pièce sans que sa puanteur éveille les soupçons d'Emmett. Même si cette partie du plan de Bella au début m'avait déplu, car je ne portais pas Jacob dans mon cœur, j'avais fini par accepter car les moqueries incessantes et pleines de sous entendus de l'homme que j'aimais quand l'autre était à la villa et dieu c'est s'il était trop souvent à mon goût n'arrêtait pas de fuser. Ils étaient devenus amis. Le voir dans cette situation devant lui ne pouvait que satisfaire davantage ma vengeance, mais aussi celle d'Edward et de Bella.

Je commençais à me dandiner autour de lui en le laissant me toucher sur le rythme de la musique , ce qui n'aura plus le droit de faire par la suite. Pendant que tout le monde s'installa et qu'Alice me lança le sac qu'on avait prévu pour la suite de la mascarade.

Que le spectacle commence.

POVd'Edward

Jacob et Seth nous avaient rejoint dans la forêt en face de la villa en attendant le moment propice .Dès qu'Emmett commença à faire ses excuses à Rosalie j'avais raconté à Bella tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Je l'avais mise sur mon dos pour rentrer dans la pièce sans bruit.

On attendait le bon moment. Je savais par les pensées d'Emmett qu'il n'y en avait pas pour longtemps à sortir la phrase que Rose attendait avec impatience à chaque réconciliation.

Même si je n'étais pas censé le savoir je l'avais souvent entendu et les différents désirs de Rosalie pour ses vengeances ou moyen de pardonner à son mari étaient des plus tordus et perverses .C'est pour ça que je n'avais aucun doute au bon déroulement du plan de Bella.

- « préparez-vous dans 3 minutes il est sur la chaise » avait murmuré Alice

- « une fois à l'intérieur pas un bruit, pas un rire, Emmett sera trop pris pour qui fasse attention à vos battements de cœur »précisa t'elle en s'adressant à Jacob, Seth et Bella.

La musique retentit ce qui nous donna le signal. Nous nous sommes faufilés tous dans la salle. Rose était déjà en train d'émoustiller son mari et vu les pensées de celui-ci ça marchait plus que bien, il ne se doutait de rien.

Alice lança le sac de vêtements qu'elles avaient préparés plus tôt à Rosalie qui ne le déposa pas trop prêt d'Emmett.

Car la seconde chose pour que ça marche c'est qui ne la touche plus arrivé à un moment donné sinon fini la blague et avoir précisé _voir menacé _Em' de ne pas bouger de sa chaise était une super idée de ma sœur.

Elle commença par retirer ses chaussures au dessus d'Emmett pour le mettre au parfum de ce qu'il se passait du moins ce qu'il allait croire. Elle frottait son pied nu dans l'entrejambe de son époux.

Les pensées d'Emmett étaient très agitées par ce que lui prodiguait sa femme.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite en me regardant pour voir s'il était tombé dans son jeu, je lui fis signe que oui de la tête.

Elle prit donc le pantalon qui était dans le sac et le lança sur Emmett qui l'attrapa au vol et qui comprit tout de suite ce que c'était l'excitant davantage.

Nous avions tous une main sur la bouche, Bella tant qu'à elle mordait dans un coussin pour s'empêcher de rire.

Son plan marchait à merveille, qu'une idée comme ça sorte de sa tête c'était du surnaturel.

_Note pour moi même : Ne jamais énerver Bella_

Toujours avec rythme, elle lança son bustier qui atterrit entre les mains de mon frère .Les filles avaient fait les choses d'une façon remarquable il y avait exactement les mêmes pantalons et hauts que ceux portés par Rose à croire qu'elle avait sa garde robe en double.

Je ressentais un peu de gène de voir ce streap-tease dans son esprit vu les images qui bombardaient ma tête. Des images de ma propre sœur en sous vêtements et se dandinant n'était pas une chose facile à voir.

Vint le tour du soutien-gorge en dentelle qui se posa sur sa tête. Il s'en empara et le porta à sa bouche pour le goûter je ne savais pas cela possible apparemment pour Emmett c'était monnaie courante vu la pensée qui suivit.

_J'adore le goût sucré de celui là ! _

Le string reçu sur ses genoux signa la fin de la blague car fou de désir il supplia Rosalie de retirer son bandeau et vu la bosse sous son pantalon il était grand tant que ça s'arrête.

Bella et Esmée en étaient même gênées par cette vision. Jasper était en fusion sûrement dû aux sentiments d'Emmett, Alice lui frottait le dos pour qu'il se calme. La chaleur avait envahi la pièce même Rosalie s'était fait prendre au jeu à voir son mari dans cet état de désir profond.

- « Rose, pitié vient je te veux, retire moi ce bandeau je tiens plus »

- « Tu as été sage, je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu vas pouvoir le retirer et tu seras pardonné si tu promet de ne plus jamais sortir l'un de tes commentaires salaces sur Edward ou Bella »

- « Je le jure »dit il avec beaucoup de mal « Rose pitié »

Elle commença donc le décompte dans une lenteur qui rendait fou Emmett

- « 1 …….. 2 ……………. 3 »

sans une ni deux, il arracha la barrière de tissus qui l'empêchait de voir le corps nu de sa vénus.

Et là tous en cœur nous avons crié « SURPRISE !!!!! »

La tête d'Emmett était déconfite, la mâchoire pendante. Il avait subi les assauts de sa femme devant tout un auditoire. Les phrases qu'il lui avait dit et les actions qu'il avait fait lui revint en mémoire, il était fou de rage et de honte.

Un seul mot sorti de sa bouche

- « QUI ? »

Bella s'avança vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- « cette blague est de moi ! Et nous avons tous participé car tes sous entendus quotidiens nous empoisonnent la vie ! Mais comme tu as promis devant nous tous réuni de ne plus le faire, on ne les entendra plus ! » Lui dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

Elle fut suivit par tout le monde sauf Emmett qui passa sa femme sur son épaule pour l'amener dans sa chambre au premier. Le pauvre ne tenait plus et même si Rosalie n'était pas aussi nu qu'il l'avait imaginé elle le sera bientôt.

Je ne savais pas s'il allait arrêter de nous sortir ses blagues douteuses mais une chose était sûre j'avais peur de sa prochaine vengeance.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voila j'espére que ça vous à plus cette ff mais venu en regardant attention à la marche comme quoi tout arrive

cette expérience ma super bien plu et à mon cerveau aussi qui me suggére d'autres scénarios et surtout un que j'aime bien

si vous etes fan de ff cliquer sur mon profil j'y est mis toutes celles que j'ai lu et que j'adore


End file.
